The Rhees, twd
by oofitsjordan
Summary: What if they lived in a world where Glenn Rhee had a daughter?


I'm so alone when my dad isn't at camp. I usually do math or I color with Carl to try to keep myself occupied, but he was getting a haircut, so I couldn't do that.  
I was sitting down by myself near my tent anxiously awaiting my dad's arrival. He's been gone for a few days.  
"Hey, kiddo." Dale said as he approached me. "Why don't you come on watch with me? I'll let you play with the _unloaded_ guns again."  
"I kind of..just wanna wait here." I told him. "I wanna wait for my dad."  
"Your dad isn't gonna back for a while, Anastasia." Dale told me. He crouched down to my level. "Come on. You're gonna get sun burnt."  
"I know," I said, lowering my head. "I want my daddy to come back now."  
"I know you want him to come back." Dale said, "but for now, let's go on the RV. I have crayons."  
I love to color, I always have. I couldn't pass up an offer.  
"Okay," I gave in. "What colors?"  
"Green, blue, red, orange, pink, black." He said, "you're dad gave me all you're favorite colors before he left."  
"He told me how to keep you occupied if I needed to." Dale said.  
I smiled at Dale and he returned mine with one of his own. My dad knows me better than I know myself. My dad is my best friend.  
Dale stood up and I mimicked his actions. He took my hand into his and led me over to the RV. I climbed up the ladder-attached to the side of the RV-that led to the top.  
I saw four pieces of paper waiting for me to draw on and six crayons.  
I sat down crisscross apple sauce while Dale stood near me with his rifle over his shoulder and his binoculars in his hands.  
• RICKS POV •  
I was driving Andrea, Jacqui, Morales and T-Dog back to their camp.  
Suddenly we heard the blaring sound of a car alarm approaching us and soon a red car came into our view.  
We heard Glenn's excited voice and watched the red sports car zoomed past us.  
"At least someone's having a good day." Morales said as he turned his head to me. "He's been eager to go back. He needs to get back to Anastasia."  
"Anastasia?" I asked. "Who's she?"  
"Anastasia Hope Rhee. Glenn's nine-year old daughter." Morales answered.  
I widened my eyes at his words.  
"He has a daughter?" I asked surprisingly. "He's kinda young to already be a dad, don't you think?"  
'He's only twenty-six." Morales said, "and yeah, he's young. He had her at eighteen. She was a mistake, but Glenn calls her the surprise."  
"He takes care of her?" I asked. "By himself?"  
"You'd be surprised." Morales replied, "he's good to her."  
"She's nine?" I asked, "huh, she's just a year younger than my boy."  
• ANASTASIA'S POV •  
I was already down to my last piece of paper. I covered the other three pieces of paper top to bottom.  
I grabbed the last piece of paper and began to start drawing whatever came to mind. My hand slid over to the top, drawing a green line through the middle of the paper and the surface of the RV by accident. Dale didn't seem to care.  
I got startled by the sound of a loud car alarm coming toward the camp.  
"Talk to me, Dale!" Shane called from the ground as Dale held his binoculars up to his eyes.  
"What is it?" A distant voice called.  
"Is it them? Are they back?" Amy asked in a _high-hope_ tone of voice.  
"Uhm," Dale said, "stolen car is my guess!"  
"Is it them? Is daddy back?" I said as I stood up and stood directly beside Dale.  
"Possible. Don't get your hopes to high, okay?" He said in a sweet voice.  
The red sports car came into my view and as soon as it went into park, I saw the driver's door swing open and my dad came out of the car with a huge smile on his face. He looked around for me and once his eyes met mine he flared his arms, like he was wondering why I wasn't already down on the ground and in his arms. I chuckled before people started to crowd around him.  
"Jesus, turn that damn thing off!" Dale shouted. My dad's eyes got drawn away from me to Dale.  
"Yeah," he said, "I don't know how!"  
I heard Shane sigh as he walked up to the car, Amy walked up to him as well.  
"Would you pop the hood?" Shane ordered, his voice getting louder as he tried to shout through the car alarm.  
"Is Andrea okay? Is she alive? Why isn't she with you? Where's everyone else?" Amy shouted at Glenn, desperate for an answer.  
"POP THE DAMN HOOD!" Shane yelled. Glenn was getting overwhelmed and frustrated.  
"OKAY!" Glenn shouted, "OKAY!"  
Glenn ducked down into the car and popped the hood for Shane. He unhooked the battery from the car, immediately making the siren turn off.  
"Andrea! Is she okay?!" Amy asked one last time, we could hear her voice more clearly now.  
"Yes! Yes!" Glenn told her, "Yes. Everyone is. But.."  
"Merle.. not so much." he confessed.  
His brown eyes met my brown eyes again. "Now... where's my hug?" he shouted at me.  
I anxiously climbed down from the RV and started running toward him. Once I got close enough to him I jumped off the ground and into his arms. My arms wrapped around his neck and my legs were on either sides of his torso. His right arm wrapped around my waist and his left hand was stroking my straight, long black hair.  
"I missed you so much, dad." I said as I dug my head into his neck.  
"I know I left you for a few days," he whispered to me, "but I'm here now."  
"Are you crazy?" Shane asked, ruining our bonding moment. "you did realize that you were driving this car, with the alarm _on_, to our camp right?"  
"I wasn't thinking... I guess." he confessed. He put me down but grabbed my hand to take it into his. "Besides, I got a cool car."  
We heard the sound of tires pulling into our camp. I looked up to my dad and he looked back at me with a smile on his face.  
I think everything's gonna be okay.


End file.
